brycessurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
RuleBook
Rule Book Below are some rules that MUST be followed while participating in Bryce's Survivor! The following are rules and frequently asked questions. If you have any questions on any of these rules, feel free to ask and I may add some additional things! Challenges: * For the majority of challenges, you will have 24 hours to complete it unless told otherwise. * Once you submit a challenge score, you are NOT allowed to change it! You are allowed only ONE submission! ** You are allowed to show a challenge score, but you MUST tell me that it is NOT an official challenge score WHEN you send it! If you tell me AFTER I update who has completed the challenge, it will have been too late. ** You are not allowed to submit a challenge score and say "Use this ONLY if I do not submit another score". That score will be counted as your official challenge score. Confessionals: ' * It is highly recommended you send in a confessional for EVERY episode! It keeps the season entertaining to watch, and it proves activity within the cast. * When sending in a confessional, do note that it WILL be put into the episode! Do not include any information you do not want to be revealed to the cast or audience. * You are allowed to send me insight of your game and strategy, just make sure to tell me it is NOT a confessional for the episode! * When sending in a confessional, it MUST pertain to the game! * When sending in a confessional, do not make it a LONG confessional that is pointless. Do not send in a reality tv show quote as your confessional if it is long and fake. In example: Do not send in Reeds Final Tribal Council jury speech ** Example of what NOT to send in: *** What in Davy Jones’ locker did ye just bark at me, ye scurvy bilgerat? I’ll have ye know I be the meanest cutthroat on the seven seas, and I’ve led numerous raids on fishing villages, and raped over 300 wenches. I be trained in hit-and-run pillaging and be the deadliest with a pistol of all the captains on the high seas. Ye be nothing to me but another source o’ swag. I’ll have yer guts for garters and keel haul ye like never been done before, hear me true. You think ye can hide behind your newfangled computing device? Think twice on that, scallywag. As we parley I be contacting my secret network o’ pirates across the sea and yer port is being tracked right now so ye better prepare for the typhoon, weevil. The kind o’ monsoon that’ll wipe ye off the map. You’re sharkbait, fool. I can sail anywhere, in any waters, and can kill ye in o’er seven hundred ways, and that be just with me hook and fist. Not only do I be top o’ the line with a cutlass, but I have an entire pirate fleet at my beck and call and I’ll damned sure use it all to wipe yer arse off o’ the world, ye dog. If only ye had had the foresight to know what devilish wrath your jibe was about to incur, ye might have belayed the comment. But ye couldn’t, ye didn’t, and now ye’ll pay the ultimate toll, you buffoon. I’ll shit fury all over ye and ye’ll drown in the depths o’ it. You’re fish food now. '''Tribal Council: ' * When attending Tribal Council, you will be asked questions to which you can respond in the Tribe Chat. This is an optional thing, but it is to open up the line of communication some more and be able to show some perspective. These as of now will NOT be put into the episode. ** In the future, questions MAY be put into episodes to provide more perspective and details on what is happening. Castaways will be noted if this were to become a thing. * When voting for Tribal Council, you will have 24 hours to vote unless told otherwise. ** Failure to vote will result in a self-vote * When voting for Tribal Council, you are allowed to vote only ONCE. You are NOT allowed to change your vote after you have made your decision. * During Tribal Council, the amount of votes will be updated as soon as possible. However, the people who has/hasn't voted will not be posted '''Hidden Immunity Idols: * If a Hidden Immunity Idol is played, all votes casted for that person will be voided out and the person with the next highest amount of votes will be eliminated. * A Hidden Immunity Idol will be hidden at every camp for a tribe to find * To search for a Hidden Immunity Idol, castaways must search between the areas located at their tribe camp. Areas can be found on the Hidden Immunity Idol page here. * You have up until 5 minutes AFTER votes are locked to play an idol, after that you CANNOT play one. * After the 5 minutes after votes are locked are up, you CANNOT give it to anyone else. * If a player a voted out with an idol in their pocket, it will be revealed to the cast in the episode and will be hidden once again. * The last chance to play an idol is at Final 5. * A Hidden Immunity Idol is to be hidden at all of the tribes camp. In the event one is played, it will be hidden once again until that tribe is no more. An additional one will be hidden at the merge, following the same rules. A player may be able to play it BEFORE the votes are read. All votes cast against him/her will not count, and the castaway with the next highest amount of votes will be voted out.